


Lilac Fever

by SabbyChat



Series: KuroSuga Month 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Flower Shop Owner Sugawara Koushi, M/M, OH MY GOD THAT'S A TAG?!?!?! Y E S, Tattoo Artist Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: Someone new moves to town and something might blossom between two buds
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: KuroSuga Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Lilac Fever

The sun just peeks over the horizon, washing orangey light on the city that’s just about to wake up. Tetsurou, dripping in sweat, wipes a hand over his forehead and tips his head to the sky. It’s a new day, a new city, and a new life. Just as he turns to enter his building, his eyes catch a flash of silver.

Oh.

—

Koushi never wakes up before 7. 

His little stray had sat on his head and proceeded to meow at him as the clock struck five in the morning. He groans and reaches up to scratch behind the black ball of fur’s ears and proceeds to roll out of bed and get dressed for the day.

He’s on autopilot as he prepares a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon and the life-giving drink that is freshly brewed coffee. He opens a small packet of kitten food and scratches under her chin as she slithers between his legs to eat.

“Papa, loves you too sweetheart,” he snickers as she meows at him before tucking into her own breakfast.

Koushi promptly finishes breakfast and starts his day. Blowing a kiss to his little princess, he descends to the shop below and sweeps outside his shop, humming a jolly tune. 

He’s about to go in when he hears a “Suga-chan!”

—

He’s still as stunning as he was in high school, Tetsurou muses as Koushi lights up as he crosses the street towards the flower shop. The sun has risen just a little higher and Tetsu has to stop himself from saying “pretty” like some five-year-old. Koushi is bathed in an ethereal glow as he waves and the smile that makes his eye crinkle at the corners appears. Tetsu can’t help but bite his lip or else he’ll wax poetic about how much more beautiful Koushi has become up close. 

As soon as he’s close enough, Koushi leaps into a hug before he can say anything.

“Koushi, I’m swea-“

Soft hazel eyes look at up at him and the rest of his protest dies on his tongue.

“It’s been so long Tetsu! You never called!” Tetsu gets swatted on the arm for that.

The sheepish smile that blooms on Tetsu’s face turns impish as he pinches the other’s cheek.

“As if your hunky boyfriend would let me hangout with you.”

Koushi lets out a boisterous laugh as he dislodges himself from the pinch.

“Boyfriend? What?” Koushi snickers. “If I had a boyfriend, I think I would know.”

Tetsu raises an eyebrow and considers him for a moment. So Daichi isn’t in the picture? Interesting. He tucks the information away for future use.

“Anyway,” Koushi waves away the topic, “what brings you to this slice of the pie?”

“Opened a tattoo shop. Right over there.” Tetsurou jabs his thumb over his shoulder.

Koushi peeks behind him and sure enough the old antique store has been turned into an edgy nook of a new tattoo shop. Koushi side-eyes him and finds a littering of tattoos on the Tetsu’s olive skin, exposed from the workout shirt he has on. Koushi hums as he steps back and runs his gaze over the taller man.

He’s checking me out? Tetsu’s mind unhelpfully supplies.

“Should I get a tattoo then? You know. To help you out?” The wink Koushi gives is entirely unnecessary and maybe Tetsu’s heart can’t take this, this early in the morning. Koushi might know what he’s doing but that’s something to think about later.

“I’d appreciate the business,” Tetsu chuckles. 

A truck comes rumbling down the road and Koushi cranes his neck as he waves a hand. “I guess that’s my cue to start my day,” Koushi says as he wipes his hands on his apron. 

“Let me know when you’re free so I schedule you in for that tatt.”

“After closing! I mean we can talk about it first. Hmm, maybe 7?”

“It’s a date! I’ll cook. See ya later, pretty.” Tetsu turns as he says this, missing the blush that spreads on the tip of Koushi’s nose and cheeks. 

That’s how Koushi’s regular flower farmer finds him rooted and blushing on the spot, gaping like a fish.

He eyes the new shop across the street, “new neighbor?”

Koushi shakes himself and smiles brightly at the man. “New neighbor, old flame.”

“First love?” 

Koushi yelps as he trips and catches himself on the side of the truck. 

“Got the right flower for those.” The farmer chuckles.

“Oh, you.” 

Koushi taps his lip as he imagines the arrangement. 

”I just hope he isn’t allergic.”

—

Damn pollen allergies and those lilacs.

“Tadashi, my beautiful, very generously paid, part-time worker, are you free by chance to take care of the shop tomorrow?”

The silence on the other side of the line unnerves Koushi as he waits for a reply, a sound, anything.

“Koushiii,” Tadashi drawls, “can I ask what’s wrong? This is the first time in 3 years you’ve asked me to handle the whole shop. I mean, I’m happy to do it. I’m free anyway.” 

“I may have accidentally triggered an old crush’s allergy by giving him purple lilacs that I wanted him to tattoo on my skin and oh my god how will he ever forgive me if I don’t nurse him back to health his business will go down and it will be al my fault he’ll hate me forever I ruined the date he’s been sneezing and he took a pill OH MY GOD TADASHI,” Koushi practically whisper yelling into the phone.

“Boss, breathe.” Tadashi starts.

“Have you been kicked out of the house?”

“No…”

“Then, ask him how to help him if he hasn’t drunk his meds yet.”

“You sweet soul, take the roses to your crabby boyfriend at the end of your shift tomorrow.”

“Thanks boss!”

“I think I should be the one thanking you,” Koushi sighs. 

He drops the call after they exchange goodbyes and walks back into Tetsu’s living room. 

Flower gods have mercy on my soul.

“Oh, sweet Koushi will you be taking care of this sexy thing?” Tetsu wiggles his eyebrows and then sneezes ruining the whole vibe he was going for.

Koushi snorts and shakes his head, “I guess I have to. I’d hate for you to mess up your lines while you’re tattooing me.”

The smug smile that grows on Tetsu’s face goes unnoticed as Koushi searches for his medication. He might enjoy having allergies for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 Theme: Flowers  
> Day 2 Prompt: Allergy
> 
> Hope you liked it! Come holler at me on @katsabdon on twitter!


End file.
